Commander:He Jin
He Jin is the Regent of the Han Dynasty. He had gained power due to his half sister, He Lingsi being Empress. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 22 years old and his height is 182 cm (approximately 6'). Role in Games In the Dynasty Warriors games, He Jin is presented as a loyal commander who is trying to use his immense power to better the empire, but curiously enough in the manual for Dynasty Warriors 2, he is called a dictator comparable to Dong Zhuo. In Dynasty Warriors Advance, he is portrayed as a stereotypical cowardly aristocrat who fears Zhang Jiao's magic. While in charge, he gathered forces to fight the Yellow Turbans led by Zhang Jiao, and plotted to eliminate the corrupt Eunuchs with the help of Yuan Shao. He summoned Dong Zhuo and Ding Yuan to the capital to aid in the plan, but he was discovered and executed before they could arrive. In retaliation, Yuan Shao and Dong Zhuo stormed the capital, and successfully slew or routed the Eunuchs, but Dong Zhuo's seized power by deposing the young Emperor, setting off events that would lead to the Allied Forces. But, in Dynasty Warriors 4 Empire and Dynasty Warriors 3 Fanon, he is now a selectable character, and did not died in those events, leading to the "What-if" Han story. Apperance He Jin at first, had the default Commander model in Dynasty Warriors 3, unplayable and is just like any other Non-playable boss Commanders, though in Dynasty Warriors 8, he becomes playable. His true hair is revealed to be long, silvery hair that reaches down to his knees. He also looks much younger and have no beard, but when in the game, he resembles his previous Dynasty Warriors 3 self, but his voice sounds just like his previous Dynasty Warriors 3 self aswell. In the credits, it shows him with no helmet, showing his silvery hair once again. This is not known to be a glitch or to be intentional by Koei. In Dynasty Warriors 5 fan on, he looks a bit different, as his hair up front has grown a bit, and his hair behind had shortened. He now remains with no helmet for the remainder of the game. In the fan on addition of Dynasty Warriors 3, he adopts the Generic Commander suit and had the voice of the Generic commander. Events The events after the Yellow Turban Rebellion is a series of "What-if" scenarios. Yellow Turban Rebellion In the Yellow Turban Rebellion, He Jin helps the Han Forces defeat Zhang Jiao. He usually is inside the palace, but if he is played, he is dragged outside the palace, triggering a few things. First, if He Jin heads outside, he will discover an ambush of Turbans appearing. He fights them off, but as soon as he goes to either, Sun Jian, Cao Cao and Liu Bei's side, the Zhangs will trigger a spell to make Archers appear to shoot He Jin. If he avoids or takes them out, Dong Zhuo and Yuan Shao arrive to help He Jin to prevent him from becoming assassinated. He is assassinated if he is not played, but if he is played, he will simply, take them out with his spear. Si Shui Gate He Jin is selected as Grand Commander after Yuan Shao suggested him to be in that position. Jin then lead the armies to the gate of Shi Shui and took on Hua Xiong and offered him to join his force. Xiong accepted. Jin then teamed up with Wen Chou to burn down Dong Zhuo's Supply Depot to weaken his morale. Hu Lao Gate After the Si Shui Gate fell, He Jin lead the Han forces to the main headquarters of Dong Zhuo. Jin ordered Zhu Jun to battle Lu Bu. If saved, Yuan Shu joins alongside Jin to defeat Dong Zhuo for good. After the battle is over, he returns to Chang-an victorious. Battle at Chang-an Cao Cao begins to extend his domain by attacking Chang-an and attempt to rule the north. He Jin is outraged by this and orders his best generals to stop him. Cao Cao's cousin, Sou Sou also appears to help the Han repel him back to Luoyang. The Battle at Luoyang He Jin leads the Han to Luoyang, where Cao Cao resides with the rest of his army. With the help of Hua Xiong, Gakushin (Sou Sou's former general), Huangfu Song, Zhu Jun and He Lingsi, they took Luoyang back for the Han, and ended the Wei. The remenants of Wei had retreated down to Wu and Shu, joining their armies. Assault on Cheng Du Finding him a threat, He Jin orders Hua Xiong (If it's Dynasty Warriors 9, it switches to him, if not, He Jin is present in the scenario.) to take Gakushin and Zhang Wen to attack the city of Cheng Du to take on Liu Bei, Zhuge Liang, Xun Yu a remenant of Wei and the rest of the Shu army. Although facing against impossible odds, the Trio manages to take Cheng Du for the Han, whille Xun Yu and Guan Yu flee to Fan Castle. Battle of Fan Castle Traveling on horse to their next target, He Jin and Huangfu Song both head to Fan Castle. Unusually, it is not raining, and instead, it's Guan Yu laying the siege. Xun Yu though, made a plan to use his magic that he learned from Sima Yi to make it start raining real hard so he can flood the castle. He Jin and Huangfu Song only have 7 Minutes in this battle to defeat Guan Yu and Xun Yu before Xun Yu drowns them both in a massive Tsunami. Xun Yu and Guan Yu manages to retreat though before the blades hit them. The Han Retreat North After hearing the news about their allies, Sun Jian set out to defeat the Han by assulting Luoyang. He Lingsi hearing about this, warns her brother about them trying to assassinate both of them. He Jin then leads out the Han, retreating them temporarly to the north, whille the Wu, Guan Yu and the remenants of Wei attempt to stop them. When they succeed, they manage to end up at the blistering sands of the Takhlaman Desert. Battle of Kashgar In the sandy deserts, the Han manage to find an oasis, but it happens to be occupied by the Mongolians. An angry Genghis Khan and his sister along with their Khitan allies lead by Ru Lian thought they were invaders from China, and decide to fight them. When He Jin won, they surrendered, and joined him. Assault on Wu Territory With a much more larger army, He Jin leads the Han to attack the Wu Territory. the defencive forces lead by Taishi Ci, Xun Yu, Cao Pi and Kannei. Thanks to Sima Yi and Zhuge Liang's cloning trick, the Han fled down to the forests of Namman The Namman Campaign He Jin leads the armies to defeat Meng Huo. After he did, Meng Huo surrendered, and was offered for him and his tribes to join in the fight against Wu. He accepted and became a loyal ally. Battle at Jingdong Palace The Han return with a far more larger force than Wu, but they were about the same size, thanks to the remenants of Wei and Shu. They layed the siege on the city, and had no trouble. However, when Sun Jian's wife died in battle, the children of Sun Jian, Sun Quan, Sun Ce, Sun Shang Xiang and the daughters of his wife, Sonsaku, Sonken and Sonshokou including Sun Jian himself went furious and pulled an all out attack on the Han, though killing all of them in the progress, ending the Wu. Battle of Chi Bi Though the Han thought they had won, Huangfu Song decided that he should be the leader. Refusing, He Jin and Huangfu Song clashed at Chi Bi. Huangfu Song wished that he'd never fought alongside He Jin as it caused enough chaos. When he died, He decides to find the final remenants. Siege at Hei Fei Castle Guan Yu formed an army of rebels that supported Shu, and lead them to Hei Fei Castle. He Jin decides to stay out of this conflict, and gives commandership to his Imperial Minister, Hua Xiong. With Hua Xiong, he manages to defeat Guan Yu instead of dying like he did at Hu Lao Gate, due to extra training with Gakushin. Battle of Wu Zhang Plains The final enemy to end the chaos was Xun Yu. With Guan Yu dead, Xun Yu manages to team up with Ma Su, the remenant Strategist of Shu and Lu Su, the remenant strategist of Wu. This time, the entire Han army is there, lead by Gakushin, He Jin and Hua Xiong. There, is where he ended all three of them, and thus, the land is united under his rule. Ending Dynasty Warriors 4 Like all other endings, it shows the Han forces with Zhu Jun at the front, then it zooms to the large Han army, then it shows Gakushin and along next to him, Hua Xiong. After the flag waved, it showed He Jin, and behind him is Fu Xie, He Lingsi and Yuan Pang. Then it zooms out into an unknown castle area, and zooms up. Dynasty Warriors 5 Dynasty Warriors 6 Category:Dynasty Warriors 3 Fanon Category:Han Faction